


One True Lo- Antagonist, I Meant Antagonist

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [3]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Also a character gets shot, I just gave a name to the character I mentioned in another drabble, I'm always up for some PolyEd, M/M, Mr Cinema isn't a canon character, Secret Relationships, he's not an OC I just felt that he needed a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Another potential antagonist tries to kill Polyblank.





	One True Lo- Antagonist, I Meant Antagonist

Polyblank’s head was spinning. The explosion must have knocked something loose. He sat up slowly, grimacing, and looked around. Pieces of debris were scattered around him.

“Polyblank!”

He turned his head and was immediately swooped upon. He blinked as Editor, who was usually so cold and devious, fussed over the spy as if he were dying.

“You aren’t hurt, are you?” Editor asked quietly. Polyblank frowned, unsure, and Editor rolled his eyes.

“Now is not the time for uncertainty, Polyblank.” Editor hissed. He grabbed Polyblank’s chin to turn his head towards him, and Poly cast a worried glance out over Editor’s shoulder.

“Oh relax,” Editor recognized the implication as he wiped the blood from a small cut with his thumb, “You’ll find that we’re alone, Poly dearest. For now.” Polyblank looked at the antagonist, and after a moment he relaxed and complied with what Editor was doing.

No one else knew that the two of them, while enemies, were secretly in a relationship. They wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that you’ll be quite sore in the morning.” Editor released Polyblank, but stayed kneeling beside him, and smiled slightly, “What am I going to do with you?” Polyblank gave a lopsided smile and shrugged, and Editor shook his head with a chuckle.

Scuffling and the sound of struggling came from further off, Editor’s two henchmen dragging a man in a white pinstripe suit towards them.

Editor’s eyes turned hard. The change was so sudden that Polyblank almost recoiled in fear. Editor rose to his feet, turning to face the three.

“Mr Cinema, I must say I am surprised to see you again.” Editor’s smile had changed to a scowl as his polished shoes walked across the recently damaged ground. The man was held in place by the firm grip of the henchmen, and he stared at Editor with wide-eyed terror.

“Now you know who my associate is, correct? And you know who he’s working for?”

“Y-Yes.” Cinema stammered.

“Wonderful.” Editor brought his hands together, but there was no humour in his tone as he stood in front of Mr Cinema, “And of course you know who I am, so I’ll save you the trivialities and get straight to the point. He and I have been rivals for some time now, but then you come along and try to kill him yourself in a way that is both dull and unimaginative.”

“Please, let me go, I’m sorry.” Cinema weakly tried to struggle again, tears running down his face.

“Let me put it this way, Mr Cinema. The _only_ person who gets to hurt Polyblank,” Editor pulled out a gun, “Is me.”

Polyblank scrambled to his feet, but the gunshot rang loud and clear and Mr Cinema’s body dropped to the ground with a thud. Polyblank stared in horror before looking at Editor.

“Gentlemen, be a dear and clean that up, would you?” Editor dismissed calmly, turning back around and putting the gun away. Polyblank pointed accusingly, and Editor raised an eyebrow.

“What?”


End file.
